Fuir ou Rester
by tetile62
Summary: Fuir ou rester   harry doit il partir ou rester...OS en toute simplicité HPDM


**_rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire, et surtout les personnages - qui appartiennent, bien évidemment, à Madame_ **JK Rolwing** _- _**

**Avertissement : **Cette fic est un **SLASH**. Si les **relations homosexuelles** ne vous plaisent pas, ne lisez pas ce qui suit. Merci.

**Spoiler**** :** Tome 7 ( quelues elements non inclus notamment epilogue) Post guerre

**Pairing**** :** HP/DM… Classé M

**Bonne Lecture**

**Fuir ou Rester**

Encore une dispute, la dernière dispute peut-être…

Assis d'un ce parc, je réfléchissais à nos débuts. Notre première rencontre, notre deuxième discussion, mon refus, notre haine, nos bagarres, nos regards échangés, nos mains sur le corps de l'autre, ma peur, la sienne…

Puis la bataille, cette dernière bataille qui hantait toutes nos pensées pour savoir qui du bien ou du mal allé l'emporter…

Le Bien finalement, je l'emportais sur Voldemort.

Et c'est à ce moment la que tout changea…

Il y eu d'abord les regards des gens sur moi, des regards heureux, des demandes d'interviews, des lettres par milliers de personnes inconnus, des demandes en mariages, des lettres d'amour enflammés me remerciant pour une chose dont ils ignoraient l'impact. Et puis il y avait lui, il n'était plus égal à lui-même, continuant à me mépriser ou à m'ignorer et non plus à repondre avec verve à chacune de mes provocations.

Je me sentais dépérir…

Mon avis n'était plus mien, c'était le leur.

Je me pliais au protocole, à leur protocole.

Et plus le temps passait, plus je perdais pied…

Je ne faisais plus parti de ce monde et je n'en avais plus envie…

J'avais finalement décidé de partir.

Peut-être allais-je trouver une raison ailleurs, une raison qui me permettrais de remonter la pente, de pouvoir à nouveau sourire, dormir sans avoir peur de faire encore l'un de ces innombrables cauchemars qui hantent mes nuits…

Puis je l'avais rencontré, dans les couloirs alors que je regardais par une des fenêtres le ciel nuageux, c'était un soir de pleine lune.

Il s'était arrêté à coté de moi et avait alors engagé la conversation, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé avant, comme si c'était la première fois que l'on se rencontrait.

**FLASH BACK**

- Je sais ce que tu penses Potter, nous nous ressemblons, quoi qu'en disent les autres autour de nous, nous sommes identiques. Je vais partir, quitter ce monde qui n'est plus mien, je sais que tu y penses aussi, je t'ai observé. Mais avant il fallait que je te dise quelque chose, il fallait que tu saches que… que je ne t'ai jamais haïs, enfin jamais autant que je ne l'aurais voulu. J'ai toujours voulu ou devrais je dire je n'ai jamais voulu que ça se passe ainsi entre nous, nous aurions pu être amis… Je voulais te dire adieu car je pense que tu es et resteras le seul dans ce château qui aura eu un tant soit peu d'importance à mes yeux.

Puis il me tendit la main que je serrais à m'en couper la circulation sanguine. Je le regardais alors droit dans les yeux et lui répondit :

- D'accord, on s'en va.

Et je l'entrainais derrière moi vers la sortie du château.

Nous avions ensuite vider nos compte et étions parti sans nous retourner.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Aujourd'hui cela fait 25 ans que nous sommes partis, et 23 que nous sommes ensembles.

Il y avait eu des hauts et des bas dans notre relations puis la réalité nous avait rattrapé, nous ne pouvions pas avoir d'enfants…

Nous nous étions alors concentrés sur la magie, nous avions continué les recherches que Rogue avait entrepris auparavant.

Moi sur les sortilèges et lui les potions et cela avait fonctionné, nous avions eu nos réponses.

Nous avions élaboré chacun une chose essentielle pour la survie de toutes personnes j'avais créé un sortilège capable de se protéger quiconque du cancer et lui avait réussit l'exploit de créer une potion capable de créer un fœtus a l'aide de deux gamètes identiques. Permettant ainsi à la population magique ou non d'avoir la possibilité de concevoir un enfant que la personne soit homme ou femme, soit stérile, homosexuelle, seule… Et nous avions garder cela pour nous... On avait essayé...

Puis il y avait eu nos enfants qui était âgé de 11 ans, d'où le début de notre dispute, aller à l'école Poudlard ou non…

Tant de choses sur lesquels inous avions tiré un trait, tant de choses oubliés…

- C'est ensemble que nous devons affronter cela, je suis désolé mon amour, tu as raison de vouloir cet avenir pour eux ils ont le droit de connaitre ce monde que nous leur avons caché. Je ne me sentais juste pas prêt pour ça, rentrons maintenant.

Il allait falloir leurs expliquer, leurs raconter, oui ils allaient le faire ensemble comme depuis 25 ans, depuis qu'ils avaient décider de partir, de partir ensemble…

C'est ainsi que nous rentrâmes main dans la main vers notre modeste maison pour partager avec eux, expliquer à nos jumeaux notre histoire, leur histoire. Affronter de nouveau ce monde que nous avions quitter…

Mais surtout accomplir nos destins.


End file.
